During the past few years, it has become essential to make more effective use of energy sources, such as gas. A major problem involves removing contaminants, including water or water vapor. One commonly used technique involves the upwardly passing of gas through a tower, such tower having a counter moving drying agent, such as glycol. A particular problem encountered by the prior art has been the tendency of such counter moving fluids to channelize, thereby preventing intimate contact between the gas and the absorbent. One method of assuring the required contact is described in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,912. The present invention is directed to the columnar approach, and assures such contact. A search has not been performed, but attention is directed to those references listed in the mentioned patent.